Meeting Cooper Anderson
by motherfickle
Summary: Kurt meets Cooper.


**A/N: SPOILERS. THERE ARE HUGE SPOILERS FOR 3X15 HERE. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>They burst through the door, and Kurt didn't hesitate to shove Blaine back up against it as soon as it had shut behind them, pressing his lips frantically to his boyfriend's. It had been far too long since they had had any 'alone time', and they were planning on taking full advantage of Blaine's empty house for the afternoon. They did an awkward shuffle away from the hallway and towards the living room, not prepared to let go of each other or cease kissing, but needing to get to the couch like right that second.<p>

When they eventually managed to cross the room, Blaine fell onto the couch, pulling Kurt on top of him so the older boy was straddling his thighs. They continued kissing at the same frantic pace, things getting hotter and hotter until-

"Well I have to say I'm impressed, Blainers. Mom and Dad have been gone for, what, three minutes? And you've already got a boy round! I don't think I was _ever _that quick..." said a voice that was decidedly not Kurt or Blaine's.

The two boys whipped around to see a man who looked suspiciously like Blaine standing in the doorway, a huge smirk on his face.

"Cooper!" Blaine exclaimed, obviously caught between dying of embarrassment at being found with his tongue down his boyfriend's throat, and being hugely excited to see his brother. He gently shoved Kurt off him, who realised belatedly that he was still seated in Blaine's lap, and ran over to embrace Cooper.

"I've missed you," he whispered, almost too quietly for Kurt to hear. Kurt suddenly felt awkward, like he was invading a very private moment between the two siblings.

"Now, now, no need to get sentimental on me, Blainers. Care to introduce me to this fine young man?" Cooper inquired, looking interestedly over at Kurt.

Kurt just shrank back into the couch cushions, wishing he could be anywhere but there. The only good thing about Blaine's parents being as uninterested in his relationship with Kurt as they were was that Kurt had never had to go through the awkward Protective Dad speech that Blaine had had to endure from Burt. However, it seemed that he may be about to receive some form of it from Blaine's brother.

"Of course!" Blaine said, running back over to Kurt and grabbing his hand to pull him to where Cooper was stood. "Kurt, this is Cooper, my older brother. Cooper, this is Kurt, my boyfriend."

Blaine looked nervous as he introduced the two of them, which just about broke Cooper's heart. He knew that Blaine had a hard time with their parents about his sexuality, but he thought he'd made it very clear that he couldn't give two shits about who Blaine fell in love with.

He reached out a hand to shake Kurt's, who returned the gesture firmly. The guy looked decent enough, but never judge a book by it's cover. Cooper had learnt that fairly quickly in college.

"Blaine, how about you run and get us some drinks, hm? I just want to have a little chat with Kurt here." Cooper said, looking over at Blaine.

Blaine sent him pleading look, which Cooper took to mean 'please be nice'. Ha, like Cooper was ever anything but a perfect gentleman...

Even so, he nodded once, then gestured for Blaine to leave them to it. He did so, albeit reluctantly.

"So, Kurt, how long have you and my brother been together?" he asked, deciding to get the easy stuff out of the way first.

"Um, about a year now..." Kurt replied, looking nervous.

Cooper was secretly pleased he could elicit this kind of reaction. He hadn't realised he could pull off the Scary Older Brother act so well.

"And are you happy with him?" he questioned. Kurt's eyes lit up.

"Yes! I'm in love with him." Kurt answered, a small smile playing across his mouth.

"Okay, good. Now tell me, have you fucked him yet?" he asked calmly, thoroughly enjoying Kurt's reaction to the question. If he was honest, the small squeak of fear, the rapid colouring of Kurt's cheeks and the way he refused to look Cooper in the eye told him everything he needed to know.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Cooper continued when it became clear that Kurt wasn't going to answer the question. He laughed at the incredulous expression on the younger boys face. He looked like he was expecting Cooper to beat him up.

"I'm not going to hurt you kid, don't worry. You seem like a nice guy, and I trust Blaine's judgement. If he's kept you around for this long then you can't be that bad." he said chuckling. Kurt just offered him weak grin.

"That being said, if you do ever hurt him, I will not hesitate to find you and make you pay, got it?" Cooper said, only half joking. Kurt looked like he was about to shit himself. Cooper mentally patted himself on the back for being a good brother.

Blaine chose that moment to walk back into the room with their drinks, looking scandalised. Apparently he'd heard the end of their conversation.

"Cooper! What did I say about being nice?" he exclaimed, putting the drinks down on the coffee table and moving to hold Kurt's hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry Kurt, he wouldn't hurt a fly really. And Cooper, I don't need you to bring out the intimidating big brother act, okay? Kurt would never do anything to hurt me, just like I would never to anything to him." Blaine assured him, no traces of doubt in his voice.

Cooper eyed the couple sceptically, but he had to admit they looked more comfortable around each other than most couples their age did. Who knows, maybe they could make it? Blaine certainly seemed to think they would.

"Well, okay then. I'll just let you get back to what you were doing. Don't forget to use a condom!" he said, grabbing his drink on the way out.

"What? Cooper we weren't- we haven't-" Blaine spluttered.

"Oh Blainers, you always were a terrible liar," Cooper said, chuckling, "and besides, Kurt here has already told me all about how he popped your cherry."

As he left the room and turned to climb the stairs, accompanied by the sound of his baby brother demanding to know exactly what Kurt had told him, Cooper smiled, glad that Blaine had finally found someone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this was born from my excitement over Blaine getting a brother, and also my desperate need for him to be a positive in Blaine's life, and a really supportive, kind big brother. Sorry it's so rushed and horrible, but I have about 100 other things I'm trying to do right now...**


End file.
